Joy to the world
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Despues de todo lo que ha hecho, ¿Tiene el derecho de besar a esta increible mujer mientras la nieve cae afuera? Royai navideño fluff.


**N/T: **Bueno, encontré este pequeño fic navideño de nuestra pareja favorita y decidí traducirla ((: Gracias, **Agatha-**Naomi, por dejarme traducirla.

Espero que os guste muchísimo, porque no creo que vuelva a subir algo en un tiempecillo. La razón, más abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Quién quiere más Royai fluff para Navidades? :D

**Alegria al mundo**

Despues de que su establecimiento fuera destruido durante el Dia Prometido, Chris Mustang y sus chicas reubicaron su negocio. Por ello, Mustang no pudo celebrar las Navidades allá aquel año. Maes estaba muerto ahora, así que su tradición de quedarse bien colocados con whiskey barato la noche antes de Navidad estaba muerta también. Roy Mustang nunca celebró mucho estas fiestas, pero estas Navidades solamente sirvieron para recordarle lo mal que fue aquel año.

Dejó que todo el mundo se fuera a casa pronto, que se juntaran con sus novias y familiares, y se quedó para completar el papeleo que nunca acabó. Vaya manera de celebrar la Nochebuena. Unos minutos después de que sus hombres se fueran, Hawkeye, con su nuevo uniforme puesto, entró en su oficina con Black Hayate pisándole los talones.

Se detuvo, con el boli en mano y con una ceja levantada de forma interrogativa.

"No tengo nada más que hacer que necesite mi atencion para esta noche, señor. Me preguntaba cómo le está tratando la nueva posición."

¿Cómo es que esta mujer siempre, como por arte de magia, aparece cuando se compadece de si mismo?

"Tengo aun mas papeleo que cuando era coronel, pero también más gente bajo mi empujándome hacia arriba." Ella sonríe ante su comentario y se va a cerrar la puerta de la oficina para poder quitarle la correa a Black Hayate. Los acolchados pasos del Shiba se escuchan mientras se acerca a Roy, le olfatea la mano a modo de saludo y se va a sentarse bajo los pies de Riza.

"¿Qué hay de usted, Mayor Hawkeye?"

"Me gusta el trabajo, pero el nuevo título es extraño. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme."

Roy asiente de acuerdo. Su papeleo está olvidado ahora que se dirige al sofá. Está cansado, más de lo que pensaba. Tras una pausa significativa, en la cual parece que ella estaba pensando, Riza se acerca y se sienta en el sofá con él, más cerca de lo que dos personas que eran meros compañeros deberían sentarse jamás.

"Se que es importante para ti reconstruir Ishval, pero siento que lo estás haciendo solo para arrepentirte de tus acciones."

"No entiendo que quiere decir Hawkeye."

"Sé como es." Riza mira sus pies y suspira. "Hemos hecho un montón de cosas terribles, pero si solo trabajamos para arreglar nuestro pasado será peor que no poder seguir hacia adelante. Espero que después de cierto punto se perdone y decida que tiene derecho a ser feliz."

Roy se desplaza con dificultad por el sofá. Se siente solo estas Navidades. Aun peor, se siente inadecuado. Intenta recordad la ultima vez que fue feliz realmente con su vida y honestamente, no puede. Siempre ha sido sobre subir hasta la cima para poder arreglar todo lo que ha destrozado. ¿Ha hecho realmente alguna vez algo por él mismo?

"No sé cómo ser feliz."

La confesión suena amarga y triste cuando lo dice, y sin embargo ella le sonríe cálidamente, como si estuviera orgullosa de él por haberlo admitido. Conociéndola, probablemente lo está.

"En realidad, yo tampoco estoy segura, señor. Creo que es hora de que nos perdonemos por lo que hicimos. Estoy cansada de perseguir el pasado." Sonríe dulcemente y el moreno no puede evitar sonreírle él también. Está nevando fuera de la oficina y no puede creerse que no lo había notado antes. Hayate ladra suavemente y se une a ellos en el sofá. Riza tiene que moverse mas cerca de Roy para hacerle sitio al can, y ahora está apoyada en contra de sus piernas con el perro a sus pies.

No hay música. No hay árbol, ni adornos de ningún tipo. Nada de nada que pueda sugerir siquiera que es Navidad, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Roy siente una pequeña burbuja de felicidad en su pecho. Va a pasar la Nochebuena con esta mujer, y este perro. Tal vez no tenga mucho, pero si tiene esto, eso es mucho más que suficiente por ahora.

"Feliz Navidad, señor."

El moreno cierra sus ojos y toma una larga respiración. Puede oler su pelo. Es más dulce de lo se había imaginado en una muejr tan fuerte como ella. Ella también tenía los ojos cerrados. La oficina está calentita gracias a la estufa y todavía está nevando fuertemente afuera. Hayate está roncando a sus pies, teniendo ese sueño rápido que solamente los perros tienen. Riza parece que está lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormirse, y él mismo está cansado.

"Feliz Navidad Hawkeye."

Ella sonríe, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y apoya más peso en él. Puede ver pequeños reflejos rubios mezclados en sus oscuras pestañas, y se siente inmensamente afortunado de que ella esté allí. En medio de toda la mierda de su vida, ella siempre ha estado ahí. Nunca le ha dejado.

La ama.

Él la besa, no porque intenta arreglar el pasado o redimirse, si no porque es Nochebuena y se ve muy guapa medio dormida y descansando comodamente contra sus piernas.

¿Tras todo lo que ha hecho, se merece ser feliz? ¿Tiene permitido besar a esta fantástica mujer mientras la nieve cae suavemente afuera? No lo sabe y de repente no le importa. La rubia lo besa de nuevo y eso es realmente lo que importa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo de esto. Sé que aquí Riza está muy Ooc, pero en cuanto lo leí me pareció tan mono que no podía dejarlo así sin más.

Y ahora… Bueno, os aviso de que tal vez no suba más fics en unas semanas, no al menos hasta que termine de traducir un fic muy largo. Ademas, como es Navidad, va a ser difícil que encuentre tiempo para traducir un fic de 10000 palabras así como así. A quien le interese, será un Royed… parental.


End file.
